Waiting
by sendatsu
Summary: Logan and Kurt have an arrangement, when they want sex they go to each other. And it's definitely not more complicated than that. Older!Kurt, established relationship


It had been a while since Logan had ventured to Kurt's room. Maybe it was part of his mutant powers - his less human-like self detecting what a more normal person couldn't - or maybe he was just projecting his own feelings, but one day Logan's arm had brushed up against Kurt's in the kitchen and Kurt just knew. Every night for the rest week found him ready and waiting. Because somehow he'd sensed how... anxious Logan was feeling. It was only a matter of time before he decided to come and unwind.

Kurt was lying on his bed reading, wearing only a white wife-beater and his boxers - telling himself he was prepared because it was pragmatic and he most certainly was not expectantly waiting - when the knock came to the door. He'd like to say he'd set his book down and walked to the door, but in truth he'd thrown the book and ran.

He greeted Logan with unsuspicious cheer; Logan scowled at him, looked him over and entered without a word said. It was a casual show for anyone who happened to spot the exchange, but as soon as the door closed the spell was broken. Those big, strong hands pushed Kurt against the wall and Logan's body followed to pin him there. He kissed the younger male hungrily, grinding their hips together, and pulling a moan from his lips.

Kurt wrapped his arms around the older man's neck, pulling at his messy black hair. Logan's tongue crashed into his, tangling hot, and deliciously sloppy. Kurt hooked his leg over the older man's hip and whimpered when Logan grabbed his thigh tightly. It was okay if he bruised a little, nobody could see it under his fur.

Logan's hand slid up his thigh, under his boxers and Kurt let out a muffled groan at the contact. "Mmmf! Logan!" The older male growled and bit at a soft blue lip. Logan's other arm grabbed Kurt around the waist and lifted him. He carried him to the bed and dropped him onto it.

Kurt reclined on the mattress, body tingling with the lingering feeling of Logan's touch, and watched the older man as he stood above him. He loved and hated this moment. He hated thinking of Logan looking at him, afraid one day he'd realize how much of a freak Kurt was and how disgusting it was to even touch him, let alone have sex with him. But he loved it, because when Logan stood over him he'd pull off his shirt, then he'd undo the buckle on his pants and slide those off as well, his boxer-briefs too. It was like unwrapping a delicious treat and then… then Logan would come down to the bed and crawl on top of him and Kurt finally got his prize.

Logan's naked body was heavy on top of him, their groins grinding together and precum quickly soaked the front of Kurt's boxers. The older man rocked against his smaller partner until Kurt was dizzy from the stimulation. "Oh, Gott!" Kurt threw his head back and gasped as one of those big hands palmed his hardened member.

Logan rubbed him hard and bit at the exposed length of his neck, "Damn," he groaned hoarsely, "say some more."

"Ich will dich!" Kurt stammered as Logan bit at one of his tender nipples.

"Dick?" Logan snickered and his breath was hot and tickled the fur along the younger male's neck. "What about dick?"

"Ich will dich in mir!" Kurt reached between them and grabbed at the older man's cock. He could feel Logan's pulse throbbing through his dick and stroked the shaft, admiring how it was just like Logan himself - big, thick, and hot. Logan hissed as Kurt twisted his hand with each stroke, and he fisted his hand in the younger man's blue hair.

Logan growled, pulling at Kurt's boxers. "Get these off," he said.

The German man quickly sat up, and Logan moved away, hungrily watching as he stripped.

Kurt hurriedly reached for the bedside table to get a condom and lubricant from the top drawer. When he looked back at his partner he found he was slowly stroking his cock, fingers pausing to play with the sensitive gland beneath the head. Kurt had to pause, just to watch as those big hands stroked up and down that weeping length. A light sheen of sweat shone on Logan's chest and abs, heaving with arousal. Kurt shuddered and licked his lips, eyes following the thick flow of hair running down Logan's chest and over trembling stomach muscles before it fell away to frame his pulsing cock.

He licked his lips and felt his heartbeat in his groin. He fumbled to open the condom packet, then gently pushed his partner's impatient hands away so he could roll the condom down the thick erection; Logan hissed the whole time and his younger partner knew that he was close.

Logan pulled him up, so they faced one another on their knees. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and Kurt slid his arms under Logan's to cling to the older man's shoulder blades. They kissed. It wasn't as hot and bruising as before, it was almost gentle; the type of kiss that made Kurt's tail curl and butterflies swarm in his chest.

Kurt's hands were still shaking when he opened the lubricant; Logan mercifully took the bottle from him. While he spread a generous amount onto his fingers his younger partner lay down and spread his legs out, feet planted and back arched, putting himself on display for hungry eyes. He was feeling self-conscious again when Logan's fingers met his entrance. His fur was extremely sensitive to touch, the slightest brush made it stand on end – it made clothes so very uncomfortable at times. Logan's touch at his anus set off all of his nerves, sensitizing him to every caress and rub, his tail stiffening for a moment before languidly wrapping around Logan's forearm. Then Logan slid a finger inside him and he wasn't aware of anything.

Kurt pushed his head back deeper into the pillow, eyes screwed shut at the sensations, bottom lip caught between his teeth, sealing his moans within. Desperate gasps escaped as he fought to keep still and his body trembled with the need to move, to pull Logan closer. Two thick fingers slid inside him to the knuckle. Logan stretched and prodded along the slick walls until he glanced the younger man's prostrate, making Kurt's dick twitch and a moan break free from his lips.

Kurt began to squirm, his hips jerking against the fingers inside him, tail tightening and loosening with each strike of pleasure. "Gott! Mehr, bitte! More! Logan!" He half growled, half whined.

Logan let out a heavy breath, moist air ruffling the thin fur of Kurt's face, his eyes dark with arousal. He slid his fingers out, slipping his arm from the grip of Kurt's tail, and reached for the lube again. Kurt focused on the clenching and unclenching his hands in the bedclothes as he waited for Logan to finish slicking up. Kurt let out a soft, happy sigh when he felt the rough, calloused hands finally grabbing hold of his hips, fingers pressing into his skin.

Logan positioned himself on his knees and pulled Kurt's hips up onto his lap, thighs splayed wide on either side of his waist. The younger man gasped breathlessly and moaned as the tip of Logan's large head slid inside him, squeezing through his opening and pressing in and in. He could feel Logan's cock pulsing, stretching his entrance so wide he thought he'd split his open. Kurt's back arched and he wrapped both legs tightly around the older man's waist, toes curling as Logan's heavy shaft entered him in stilted thrusts, each deeper than the last.

"Mein Gott," Kurt shuddered and gasped. "Ich liebe dich."

"Fuck," Logan growled, eyes clenched shut as he tried to hold back his orgasm. They shouldn't have waited so long between meetings, he was going crazy; they were both too close to cumming and it was too soon, they had barely even started.

The older man knew he didn't have long, so he opted out of the long ride and simply rode for all it was worth. He started to move quickly, thrusting into the smaller man without really waiting for him to adjust.

Kurt was used to Logan being rough. It hurt yes, but then that big, throbbing cock would pound his prostrate and pleasure would burst through him like electricity, sparking from his toes all the way to his fingertips.

Logan thrust up, yanking Kurt down onto his shaft, flush against his groin. The younger man's back arched, his toes tangled together and his tail curled and shivered like a rattle-snake's. The sounds coming out of his mouth were unbelievable and if he'd had the ability to think he would have been embarrassed to hear them, but Logan made him senseless.

"Shit!" Logan growled, feeling his orgasm rising.

"Logan!" Kurt gasped, "Logan... I'm, ah, gonna...gott!"

"Come on then, elf." The older man's voice rumbled so deep and husky that the sound alone drove Kurt over the edge. With a deep, breathless gasp the younger man threw his head back, his whole body tightened as he came, splashing his seed onto their stomachs.

It didn't end though; Logan hadn't finished yet. He continued to fuck into the younger man, his cock pounding in roughly, grinding his hips in deep circles as they met flush, each random hit to the younger man's prostrate sending a dizzying wave through Kurt's over-sensitized body.

The younger man whimpered as he came down off his orgasm high. He took a moment to admire the older man above him. Logan's face was drawn as he drove his dick as far into the younger man as was possible, lube squelching obscenely and matting Kurt's fur. The younger man thought that Logan looked like he was concentrating very intently on fucking him. Which was kind of amazing.

"Ah…" Logan gasped, his jaw went slack, and his eyebrows drew together. Kurt watched the large body above him, trembling with orgasm. "Fuuuuuuck," the older man growled.

Kurt pulled himself up so he was sitting in Logan's lap, then wrapped his arms around the man's neck. He rocked slowly on the softening member inside him, enjoying the shakey groans pulled forth from his partner. He kissed the older man, biting at his lower lip and pulling on it gently, fangs catching on the soft flesh. He leaned back and looked into his partner's eyes, hazy with the post-orgasm high.

Kurt loved it when Logan was like this; for a good five minutes he could get the older male to do whatever he liked before he would remember that he 'wasn't gay' and would tell off Kurt for being a girl.

Kurt went back in, giving Logan open-mouthed kisses, leaning away whenever Logan offered him tongue. He held back a giggle and kept at it, occasionally sucking or nipping at his partner's lips. Logan lazily buried one hand in his blue hair, the other trailed down his back to fiddle with the base of Kurt's tail, stroking the ruffled fur gently until it laid smooth. Kurt purred and rubbed against him.

It was fun to be like this with Logan - but scary too, in a way that rough sex couldn't compare to.

All too soon Logan was leaving, pulling himself out of the younger male and throwing away the used condom. Kurt used the excuse that he was too sore to move to simply laze on the bed and watch Logan cleaning himself up, wiping some of Kurt's seed from his stomach and putting his clothes back on, even stopping to look in the mirror to check his hair. Kurt knew it was because he didn't want people to be suspicious but he still thought it was kind of cute to watch.

"Next time you shouldn't stay away so long," the younger male scolded.

"How about tomorrow?" Logan pulled his shirt on, not really looking at the blue form lounging on the bed.

"Why don't you just stay the night?"

"No." Shoes on, hair in place. Logan was at the door and ready to leave.

"See you tomorrow then," Kurt said, trying to keep the disappointment from his voice.

"See ya."

Kurt watched the door close. He stayed there for a few minutes, just staring at the door, before he finally rolled over, his stomach still sticky with drying semen. He grabbed his comforter from where it'd fallen to the floor, and curled up amongst the covers. He closed his eyes and waited for tomorrow.


End file.
